whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Magnum Opus (book)
|price = $26.99 PDF: $17.00 }} Magnum Opus is a sourcebook for Promethean: The Created. This book explores the true origins of the Prometheans, the alternate means of creating them, new Refinements and Transmutations, and working with complications in Promethean storylines, from going to the Wastes to working in other supernatural creatures. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: :The Great Work :Lead into gold. Worthless into priceless. False fire into a mortal soul. This is the quest of every Promethean, but many roads lead to Mortality. Over the centuries, the Refinements have changed, new ones have been discovered and old ones lost, and secrets too terrible for the mundane world have been buried and covered in lies. The Created cannot afford to let these hoary legends go, however — not when one such legend might lead to completion of the Magnum Opus :A chronicle sourcebook for Promethean: The Created™ :* The living history of the Created — secrets, oddities and options for players and Storytellers, including new Refinements :* Detailed discussion of the Pilgrimage and alternate ways to present it in a chronicle :* A new story in the “Water of Life” chronicle begun in 'Promethean: The Created, set in the Colorado Rockies'' :Magnum Opus' is a 144 page supplement for Promethean: The Created.'' Prologue: Bans Zo recounts her meeting and love affair with a mortal unaffected by Disquiet, and his tragic end at the hands of her enemy, the Tamer. Introduction Chapter One: What Is and What May Be Alternate sources and myths of the Prometheans and the origins of the Lineages. This chapter introduces the concepts of the Constructs, Prometheans made of inanimate materials rather than dead flesh and Extempores, Prometheans born of horrific circumstance. This follows with a number of other myths, including the story of the Prodigal demiurge, the legend of the Scions, the tale of dream-born Prometheans, and the idea of animal Prometheans. Finally, the chapter draws to a close with the stories and Pilgrimage sites of the legendary Seer. Chapter Two: Rare Alchemies Full details on the four rare Refinements of Aes, Argentum, Cobalus, and Plumbum and their associated Transmutations of Benefice, Spiritus, Contamination, and Saturninus. Chapter Three: The Long and Winding Road A section that deals with some of the more complicated and unusual aspects of Promethean, including using going to the Wastes in chronicles, running ongoing chronicles, working with Milestones, and crossing over with the three main lines of the Chronicles of Darkness. Chapter Four: To the Wastes The next chapter in the Water of Life chronicle, taking place in Denver. Background Information *Most of the fiction in this book is based around Zo Malak. *A brief preview of is featured on the credits page. Memorable Quotes Characters ;Zo Malak : Ulgan who finally ends her quest for humanity. ;Charles Monahan : Mortal who fell in love with Zo, only to be taken by the Tamer. ;The Tamer : Centimani who has pursued Zo for years. ;Mr. Verney : Frankenstein associate of Zo who called her away and allowed the Tamer to kill Charles. ;Dr. Brine : Nepri associate of Zo who speculates on the nature of Charles. ;John Ash : Tammuz associate of Zo who debates the nature of sin with her. ;The Hangman's Beautiful Daughter : Galateid associate of Zo, perhaps going to Boston. ;Eunice : Aes signature character. Galateid. ;Old Widow Maggie : Argentum signature character. Ulgan. ;Cynthia Mask : Cobalus signature character. Frankenstein. ;Nestor : Plumbum signature character. Tammuz. ;The Seer : A mysterious Promethean who supposedly was the first to discover the process to gain Mortality. Terminology Aes, Argentum, Benefice, Cobalus, Construct, Contamination, Dream-born, Exempore, Plumbum, Prodigal (PTC), Saturninus, Scion (PTC), Spiritus (PTC) References Category:Promethean: The Created books Category:2007 releases